This invention pertains to the field of commercial and consumer roll form products, absorbent paper products, which includes toilet tissue and paper towels more specifically, this invention relates to an adapter for a dispenser of coreless rolls.
Commercial and consumer absorbent products such as shop towels, nonwoven fabrics, wipers, toilet tissue and paper towels are often distributed and dispensed in roll format. Most products in this format include a cylindrical core at the center of the roll. Typically, the product is wrapped about the core. Most roll format product dispensers require this core to function properly. The core is usually some type of cardboard tube, plastic tube, or solid spindle which is glued to the product so that the product does not separate from the core.
Product is normally loaded by mounting the roll on a spindle in a manner similar to the ubiquitous bathroom toilet roll dispenser. The spindle passes through or otherwise penetrates the inner space of the core. Some dispensers include pegs that penetrate the hollow space within the core for only a limited extent, as demonstrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 390,084 and 2,905,404 to Lane and Simmons, respectively.
Recently, coreless rolls of products such as, for example, toilet tissue have appeared on the market, primarily in Europe. These coreless rolls are wound throughout the entire diameter of the roll. There are advantages and disadvantages associated with the coreless rolls. Coreless rolls are ecologically superior to cored rolls because they lack the central core made of plastic, cardboard or other material. In addition, more product can be provided in the space that would otherwise have been occupied by the core.
Cored rolls are more expensive to manufacture than coreless rolls because of the expense of making the cores and joining the cores to the product. In addition, coreless rolls have the advantage of being less subject to pilferage in commercial locations because of their inherent incompatibility with conventional dispensers.
On the other hand, coreless roll products have dispensing problems that are difficult to overcome. Coreless rolls do not fit into conventional core roll dispensers. Moreover, even though coreless rolls are less likely to be pilfered because they are incompatible with conventional dispensing systems, the lack of a core and spindle passing through the product that can be locked makes it relatively difficult to keep the coreless format product secure.
Conventional dispensers for coreless rolls typically include an enclosed surface that supports the roll as it turns, and an opening through which the product is passed. While functional, these dispensers have some undesirable characteristics, including an inability to control drag resistance to withdrawal of the product; the fact that the product actually touches the inside of the dispenser, which might be considered unsanitary by some consumers; and an inability to provide 180 degree product access to the consumer. Some dispensers for coreless rolls have pressure plates and pins that project into the side of the roll between the layers of product. It can be difficult to center the roll during loading of these dispenser without a centering device and the pressure plate and pins can easily be pried back to release the roll from the dispenser.
Accordingly, it is clear that a need exists for an adapter to convert conventional cored roll dispensers to handle coreless rolls. A need also exists for a coreless roll dispenser that can secure a coreless roll against pilferage. There is also a need for an adapter to convert conventional core roll dispensers to dispense coreless rolls of absorbent consumer and commercial paper products. There is a further need or a dispenser that can dispense coreless rolls of absorbent consumer and commercial paper products so they can be secured against pilferage.
The problems described above are addressed by the present invention which encompasses an adapter for converting a core roll product dispenser into a dispenser for a coreless roll product having a pair of depressions defined in the ends of the coreless roll.
The adapter includes: (1) a mounting structure defining a central opening, the mounting structure having a thickness so the central opening has a depth; (2) a plunger having a distal end, a central shaft, and a base; (3) resilient means connecting the plunger and the mounting structure so that the base of the plunger is located in the central opening and the central shaft and distal end of the plunger protrude from the central opening, the resilient means being configured so the plunger is adapted to retract into the depth of the central opening when a force is applied against the distal end of the plunger and extend from the central opening when the force is removed; and (4) attachment means for securing the adapter to a core roll product dispenser.
According to the invention, the mounting structure may further includes or incorporate a mounting base so the adapter may be more easily attached to a core roll product dispenser.
The resilient means connecting the plunger with the mounting base may be one or more flexible cantilever arms. It is contemplated that a spring, clip, sponge, elastomeric material or the like may also be used.
The base of the plunger may be configured to define an opening to a cavity at the interior of the plunger. The resilient means may protrude into the cavity at the interior of the plunger. For example, if the resilient means is a spring or clip, the spring or clip may protrude into the base of the plunger.
The mounting structure should have a thickness so the central opening has a depth. Desirably, the thickness should be sufficient to permit the plunger to retract into the depth of the central opening. It is contemplated that the mounting structure may have a minimal thickness if the mounting base and/or the dispenser to which the adapter is attached has a cavity or other space into which the plunger may retract when a force is applied to displace the plunger during loading.
In an embodiment of the invention, the central opening defined by the mounting structure may be substantially circular. The opening may be triangular, square, diamond, semi-circular, xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d -shaped or the like. Desirably, the central opening defined by the mounting structure will match the cross-section of the plunger. Accordingly, the plunger may have cross-section that is substantially circular, triangular, square, diamond, semi-circular, xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d -shaped or the like.
It is desirable that the plunger has a cross-section width of at least 1 centimeter. If the plunger has a substantially circular cross-section, it is desirable that the diameter be at least 1 centimeter. The distal end of the plunger may have a radius of curvature and desirably defines a hemisphere. Of course, other geometries are contemplated for the shape of the distal end of the plunger. It is also contemplated that the plunger may have a narrow width or a variable width.
The distal end of the plunger may extend from the central opening defined by the mounting structure for a distance that is greater than the width of the plunger. For example, if the plunger has a cross-section width of about 1 centimeter, it is desirable for the distal end of the plunger to extend more than about 1 centimeter from the central opening defined by the mounting structure. As a further example, the distal end of the plunger may extend for 1.25 centimeters, 1. 5 centimeters, 1.75 centimeters, 2.0 centimeters, or 2.25 centimeters or more. A greater extension of the plunger helps provides greater penetration into the depressions defined at the ends of the coreless roll product and helps to prevent pilferage of the coreless roll product from the dispenser.
The present invention also encompasses a dispenser for a coreless roll product having a pair of depressions defined in the ends of the coreless roll. The dispenser includes: a frame; mounting means for permitting the frame to be mounted to a stationary surface such as a wall; and a coreless roll securing means for securing a coreless roll product for rotation within the frame. The coreless roll securing means contains at least one element including: (1) a mounting structure defining a central opening, the mounting structure having a thickness so the central opening has a depth; (2) a plunger having a distal end, a central shaft, and a base; (3) resilient means connecting the plunger and the mounting structure so that the base of the plunger is located in the central opening and the central shaft and distal end of the plunger protrude from the central opening, the resilient means being configured so the plunger is adapted to retract into the depth of the central opening when a force is applied against the distal end of the plunger and extend from the central opening when the force is removed; and (4) attachment means for securing the adapter to a core roll product dispenser.
The mounting means for the dispenser may be, for example, an opening defined in the frame for a securing member such as a bolt. Other mounting means, such as clips, pins, screws, latches and the like may also be used.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the coreless roll securing means may further include a pair of opposed arms that are connected to the frame. In such an embodiment, there is mounted to an inner side of each arm an element including: (1) a mounting structure defining a central opening, the mounting structure having a thickness so the central opening has a depth; (2) a plunger having a distal end, a central shaft, and a base; (3) resilient means connecting the plunger and the mounting structure so that the base of the plunger is located in the central opening and the central shaft and distal end of the plunger protrude from the central opening, the resilient means being configured so the plunger is adapted to retract into the depth of the central opening when a force is applied against the distal end of the plunger and extend from the central opening when the force is removed; and (4) attachment means for securing the adapter to a core roll product dispenser, whereby radial displacement of the coreless roll with respect to said frame is prevented during use.
The dispenser may further include biasing means for resiliently biasing at least one of the opposed arms toward the coreless roll. The biasing means may be in the form of at least one of the opposed arms being constructed out of a resilient material, so that arm (or arms) is configured so as to be slightly displaced when a coreless roll is secured within the dispenser.
The coreless roll securing means of the dispenser is composed of at least one of the elements described above. These elements include resilient means connecting the mounting frame with the plunger. The resilient means may desirably be at least one cantilever arm. It is contemplated that the resilient means may be a spring, clip, sponge, elastomeric material or the like.
The base of the plunger may be configured to define an opening to a cavity at the interior of the plunger. The resilient means may protrude into the cavity at the interior of the plunger. For example, if the resilient means is a spring or clip, the spring or clip may protrude into the base of the plunger.
The central opening defined by the mounting structure may be substantially circular. The opening may be triangular, square, diamond, semi-circular, xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d-shaped or the like. Desirably, the opening at the end of the central cavity will match the cross-section of the plunger. Accordingly, the plunger may have cross-section that is substantially circular, triangular, square, diamond, semi-circular, xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d -shaped or the like.
It is desirable that the plunger has a cross-section width of at least 1 centimeter. If the plunger has a substantially circular cross-section, it is desirable that the diameter be at least 1 centimeter. The distal end of the plunger may have a radius of curvature and desirably defines a hemisphere. Of course, other geometries are contemplated for the shape of the distal end of the plunger. It is also contemplated that the plunger may have a narrow width or a variable width.
The distal end of the plunger may extend from the central opening defined by the mounting structure for a distance that is greater than the width of the plunger. For example, if the plunger has a cross-section width of about 1 centimeter, it is desirable for the distal end of the plunger to extend more than about 1 centimeter from the central opening defined by the mounting structure. As a further example, the distal end of the plunger may extend for 1.25 centimeters, 1. 5 centimeters, 1.75 centimeters, 2.0 centimeters, or 2.25 centimeters or more. A greater extension of the plunger helps provides greater penetration into the depressions defined at the ends of the coreless roll product and helps to prevent pilferage of the coreless roll product from the dispenser.
These and various other advantages and features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, its advantages, and the objects obtained by its use, reference should be made to the drawings which form a further part hereof, and to the accompanying descriptive matter, in which there is illustrated and described a preferred embodiment of the invention.